Secrets in Disguise
by brokenbutterfly99
Summary: Ailidh is in line to be the next Queen of Eamont but when Morgana's armies storm the castle looking for her, she is forced to flee. She meets Merlin and Arthur when they are on a hunting trip. Arthur allows her into the walls of Camelot but she isn't protected. Morgana wants her blood but will she get it? Will Ailidh discover the secret that is hidden deep within herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Merlin. The character that don't appear in the actual series are from my imagination.  
The cover was made by heartfelt TDA.**

The wind blew gently, rustling the leaves on nearby trees, clearing the thick mist that obscured everything from view. There was a buzz of activity on the streets of the surrounding villages. Children were running up and down the streets weaving their way through the people. A few adults cursed as they were almost knocked down by the wave of children in a game of tag. Many men were heading to the tavern to get a good hearty drink of mead to start the day.

The castle was located at the top of a hill with the outlying villages surrounding it at every angle. It was magnificent, different from most in Albion and that is what made it come alive. It wasn't the best looked after castle but at least it was still standing. Through the sunlit windows, servants and maids could be seen hurrying along whilst carrying clothing and food along the corridors, being careful not to drop anything that may displease their masters.

In the main council chamber the orange wall hangings fluttered in the cool morning breeze from an open window. A girl could be seen looking down on all the chaos happening below. Her blonde hair shone in the sunlight. It flowed in waves making her porcelain-like skin stand out. Her eyes were a sparkling shade of sky blue. Heavy footsteps echoed on the stone floor behind her making her raise her head, a gasp escaped between her lips.

"Father...I was just-"

She knew that she shouldn't have been in here without her father's permission. He could sometimes be very strict with where she went in the castle but he had his reasons that Ailidh knew too well.

"Ailidh, I need to speak with you."

Her father gripped her wrist gently, leading her away from the open window. She followed him curiously as she watched the back of his dark curly hair bobbing along with the way he walked. An old battle injury caused him to a have slight limp and sometimes caused him pain.

"I know how you are feeling Ailidh but I need you to be strong today." Her father looked at her with his dark brown eyes.

"I know father…" She said trying not to let her voice break.

Her father had just reminded her of the reason why on this very day she always need to be alone, to remember her painful past.

"On a brighter note Queen Odilla is visiting today along with her daughter, Ingrede. We are hoping that to celebrate the peace treaty we signed a year ago."

"How can you just pretend everything is alright? You don't miss her, every year is the same! You act as though she was never around and that you don't care she is gone!" Ailidh snapped as she slipped her hand out of her father's grip and walked away with tears falling down her face.

She hadn't meant to snap at her father like that but her emotions were running high. She eventually came back to her chambers where she found her maid, Tatiana, making up the bed. Tatiana was quite new to the kingdom of Eamont after Ailidh's last maid mysteriously disappeared one evening after sneaking out of the castle. After she closed the door silently, Ailidh sighed walking over to the window that overlooked the courtyard. Warm tears were still falling down her cheeks.

She wiped them away angrily with the back of her hand. She did not want to look upset or weak in front of her maid. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and an image of her mother came into view but quickly faded. She traced a finger over the engraved letters on the silver bracelet that sat neatly upon her wrist. It had been a present from her mother for her sixth birthday. The bracelet and diary were the only things, along with a few memories, that Ailidh had to remember her mother by. Ailidh was brought back from her recollections when Tatiana spoke.

"Is there anything else I can do for you milady?"

"No that will be all,"

Tatiana curtsied before she exited the room. Ailidh walked over to her bed where she sat looking at the bracelet. Her mother had died fourteen years ago on this very day. Ailidh had only been four at the time but the memory of her mother on her death bed was agonizingly painful. A mystery illness had taken over Eugenia's body. Some of the villagers say that it was a curse put on her by a powerful warlock whereas others disagree. Unfortunately the court physician couldn't cure her in time. She was too frail and weak to leave her bed. Ailidh could clearly remember when…

_She was sat on her mother's bed stroking her dark blonde hair quietly singing parts of the lullaby that her mother would always sing to her before she went to bed. _

_"Ailidh, you have to be strong for me not matter what happens," she whispered, when Ailidh had finished the lullaby, sounding very weak._

_She placed a hand on the top of Ailidh's tiny one. Her mother looked at her with eyes filled with love and sickness before they slowly closed and she drew her last breath. _

Opening her eyes, Ailidh took the diary which had once belonged to her mother from the table by her bed. She carefully turned the fragile pages to an entry that was different from the rest. All of the other entries had just been about the day to day running of the castle but this one was about a battle that had happened at this very castle and it too place at night.

It happened on the evening that they were celebrating a year of peace between the two kingdoms. King Lewin had been present when the battle had broken out. According to her mother's diary entry many knights and good people died that evening. A knock on the door made her jump, the diary dropped out of her hands.

"Come in," Ailidh said standing up, placing the book back on the table next to her bed.

"Milady, you are required in the main council chambers as a matter of urgency." Tatiana spoke as though in a hurry.

Ailidh sighed deeply as she followed Tatiana to the council chambers where she found a few knights, servants and the court physician waiting her arrival. Her father was standing by this chair waiting patiently for his daughter to take her place. To Ailidh this was just her normal daily routine. The doors opened again with two guards walking with a young woman between them.

Ailidh recognised her immediately to be Liana, the servant of her father. The guards dropped her to her knees where she wore a look of confusion. She glanced from Tatiana to Ailidh in a hope that they could say something to the King to prove her innocence. Ailidh avoided her gaze, not wanting to get caught up in trial that was about to happen.

"Liana, you were seen leaving the castle by two guards. Who were you going to see?" Ailidh's father asked his tone was firm.

"No one my Lord," She said quietly, her voice trembling a little.

"You know I don't like being lied to," He raised his voice, asserting his authority, which made her wince.

"I was going to see my brother," Liana said avoiding the King's gaze.

"You know that you aren't allowed to see him Liana. He was banished from the kingdom for his actions. You know that so why go against the order?" The king asked curiously.

Before he was banished her brother was a knight for Eamont and a noble one at that. He handed over plans to King Harling who wanted to destroy Eamont as revenge for Ailidh's father killing his son in a brutal battle. Banishing him was the only way to keep Liana happy. She pleaded on countless occasions for the King not to sentence him to death.

"He is still family no matter what happens." Liana argued her case hoping that the King would not banish her too.

"The reasons the laws are put in place are to protect people and stop them getting hurt. Why go against them?"

"I needed to see him one last time before he died. He suffered a major wound from a battle and the only thing that kept him alive was the hope that he could see me again one last time." Liana said on the verge of tears from the pain that she had gone through.

"By going to see your brother against the law that was put in place to protect you, you have committed treason." The King explained.

"Father," Ailidh interrupted stepping forward. "She only wanted to see her brother once more for he was the only family she had left. Can't you see that she has been through enough already?"

"This doesn't concern you Ailidh," Her father bellowed.

"Liana was only doing what she thought was right. You can't punish her for something which is only a small act. You can't stop people seeing their family. You don't care about family and you also have no feelings!" Ailidh said angrily.

Her father was taken aback by the words his daughter spoke.

"How dare you talk to me like that? I am your father and the King so you will show me some respect!"

"You may be king but respect has to be earned!" Anger was coursing through her veins and was controlling everything she said.

"Take her to the cells," He pointed to his daughter.

* * *

Two guards came forward, took Ailidh by the arms and dragged her out of the council chamber. The cells were under the castle with very little light and the way to them was only lit by flaming torches. Ailidh was shoved into one of the empty cells. Pain filled every limb as they slammed into the stone floor. Before she could get up one of the guards was already shutting the door and locking it. For Ailidh being punished by her father was very new and unusual. She propped herself up against the back wall, her head in her hands.

She didn't know how long she had been in the cells but guessed it had been for most of the day as light was now fading. Her body was telling her that she was hungry but she hadn't received any food. The jangle of keys in a lock made her look up. There was Tatiana with a tray with a plate of two bread rolls and a few slices of cheese. Normally Ailidh was used to platefuls of juicy fresh food.

"Food for you milady." Tatiana said placing the tray down on the wooden bench.

The guard outside of the cell pushed the door shut but didn't lock it. Tatiana must have asked him if she could talk to Ailidh considering she was her servant. Once the guard had turned his back Tatiana finally spoke.

"You were very brave to stand up for Liana but it was also a stupid thing to do. You know how it angers your father when people interrupt him. I heard him talking to his council about this whole matter. They suggested that you are to stay down here until Liana's sentence is carried out tomorrow."

"What is her sentence?" Ailidh looked at Tatiana with concerned eyes.

Tatiana thought of how she could say it without upsetting Ailidh too much. For Ailidh it was too much to bear. Tears started to stain her cheeks silver.

"She has been sentenced to death."

Words caught in Ailidh's throat but she could not say anything. It was as if she was frozen and the only thing she could do was to breathe. Liana was a nice calm girl but yet this whole thing had come upon her out of the blue. Ailidh had known her for as long as she could remember and she didn't have a bad bone in her body.

Ailidh had had a rough night, not sleeping in the comfort of her own bed. The bench wasn't very comfortable as splinters of wood kept poking her in the side. She had later decided to sleep on the cold floor with nothing to keep her warm apart from the clothes on her back. All through the night she tossed and turned, nightmares filling every part of her dreams. In the morning she was shaken awake by her servant who had brought breakfast although it wasn't much. Ailidh sat up rubbing her eyes, feeling very sleepy from her bad night's sleep.

"Are you alright Ailidh?" Tatiana asked curiously.

"Yes I'm fine." Ailidh lied.

Today was the day that Liana was going to be hanged. Right now Ailidh hated her father. Yes, he may be the king but this time he had gone too far. Liana had been his servant since he took the crown. Ailidh would never be like her father, she would be a fair queen. Once Tatiana had left, to resume her normal duties in the castle, Ailidh could hear the craftsmen banging nails into the wood. She peered through the bars to see the gallows slowly being built taller and taller by the minute.

People from the village had already started to gather eager to watch the hanging. The thing you had to understand is that the villagers weren't ordered to watch the hanging it was of their own accord. For them it was a source of entertainment as it rarely happened. Minutes turned into hours before the sound of drums could be heard signalling that Liana was being brought out. She heard the words of her father's voice echoing through the courtyard. Warm salty tears fell down Ailidh's cheeks.

She glanced out of her cell to catch a glimpse of Liana's flaming red hair and the sickening noose around her neck. Ailidh sank to the floor in floods of tears just as she heard the creaking of the trap door being opened. She clutched her knees close to her chest, leaning her head against them. Moments later a guard opened the door and in stepped her father, standing in his royal blue cape that covered his clothing.

"It has been done." He said. "You may leave."

Ailidh ignored his comments. She could never look at her father in the same way again for what he had just done.

"Yesterday was the anniversary of mother's death and all you can do is sentence someone to death." Ailidh sobbed avoiding her father's gaze.

"You understand of course that it is all in the running of the castle. It may have been the anniversary but nothing can stop just for that." He replied shocked at Ailidh's attitude.

"How was your lovely feast with Queen Odilla and Ingrede?" Ailidh asked

"Queen Odilla wondered why you were absent so I had to tell her that you were feeling a bit under the weather and that you weren't allowed out of bed. I could not bear the humiliation that my own daughter was locked in the cells for actions earlier on."

"You have just killed a loyal and true friend. How many more people are you going to kill before you see fit to just let the minor things go?" Ailidh said angrily.

"Liana had committed treason Ailidh. You can't think I'd let that go unnoticed?"

"Just leave!" Ailidh said through gritted teeth.

"Very well." Her father said walking out of the cell. "She will stay there until the end of the week."

The guard nodded locking the door after the king had left. Ailidh was left all alone again in the cells. This would mean many more restless and sleepless nights.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness had fallen and the moon was high in the sky. A small army had gathered on the edge of the woods surrounding the outline villages. A hooded figure pushed their way through the men, as they raised their head up dark curls fell past their shoulders. Morgana pushed her hood back to reveal her pale face. By her side she was joined by Mordred. He had joined her when they found each other several months ago. He had last seen her nine year ago when he was a little boy and she had ventured in to the druid's camp. Mordred was wearing chain mail and armour, prepared to go into battle.

"Are you ready?" She asked, looking towards him.

"I am." Mordred smiles weakly back.

Morgana grabs hold of his gloved hand, squeezing it gently to offer encouragement. They both start chanting in a strange language: _'Thurh minum gewealde ond thinum maegen... geclippath we thone lieg the ealla awestath'_. Slowly they start to rise their heads up, looking at the sky. When silence had fallen, Morgana let go of Mordred's hand. Her eyes were fixed to the sky, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly an orange haze filled the sky above illuminating everything. Mordred looked around seeing several fireballs flying through the sky in the direction of the castle and villages.

The first one fell with a thud landing in the street of a village causing devastation. Smoke rose in tight circle into the dark sky. More continued to drop with flames raging through the villages. Screams and cries of woman and children could be heard as they tried to run from the flames which burnt the wooden buildings to the ground. Men were shouting trying to put the flames out but the fire was too powerful for them. The warning bell in the castle had been sounded. The chimes were loud against the silence of the landscape.

"Elgan, you know what to do." Morgana said turning to a large, beefy man who held a mace.

He gestured at his army to follow him through the trees. A large group of men disappeared off into the darkness whilst some stayed with Morgana.

"What do we do now?" Mordred asked curiously, trying to block out the noise from below.

"We wait for the signal. Elgan and his men need to get into the castle before we can do anything." Morgana said raising an arm to stop the rest of her men from charging off.

* * *

Ailidh was woken by the warning bell that shook the whole castle. She pushed herself up seeing that the two guards that guarded her cell had vanished taking the keys with them. She looked through the bars at the back of her cell seeing orange flames dancing around the courtyard. Eamont Guards were trying to hold off the army trying to ambush the castle. Heavy footsteps hurried down the stairs to the cells. Ailidh held her breath hoping that it wasn't someone from the other army. She let out a sigh of relief when she noticed her father fussing about with a set of keys.

"Father, what is happening?" She asked desperate to find out.

"We are under attack. You need to get somewhere safe. Find Tatiana and she'll take you to safety." Her father said unlocking the door.

"But I won't see you again." Ailidh said wrapping her arms round her father.

"Quick go." Her father sighed. "Ailidh, please don't get caught."

She had a feeling that her father was hiding something from her but there was no time to ask him what it was. She quickly ran up the stairs which led to the ground floor of the castle. She caught a glimpse out of the window. The courtyard was strewn with dead bodies, either Eamont guards or the enemies.

She had to get to her chambers but that was nearly impossible with the enemy patrolling the corridors. Luckily she found a break when an Eamont guard struck down the enemy with his sword. Ailidh ran past finally getting to the corridor where her chamber were situated but there were voices up ahead. She ducked into a dark alcove where she stayed to listen to the voices.

"Where is she?" asked a deep husky voice.

"I-I don't know." stuttered a women's voice.

Ailidh tried to hold back the tears as she heard Tatiana's voice again. She had the urge to show herself now but it would lead to her either being captured or killed. She had to hold her breath when she heard the man's hand connect with Tatiana's cheek.

"L-Last time I-I saw her she was in the cells." Tatiana spoke as though she hadn't got enough breath left in her body.

Ailidh shuffled backwards hiding in the shadows as the men passed. When the coast was clear she came out of hiding and ran over to Tatiana who was lying on the floor.

"Tatiana." Ailidh spoke softly.

"What are you doing here?" Tatiana asked in shock.

"Father let me out of the cells and told me to come and find you. He said that you would help me escape." Ailidh said quietly not wanting to be heard.

She helped Tatiana to her feet seeing the extent of the men's beatings. She had a small cut above her eye and her cheek was bright red where she had been slapped. Ailidh went to go into her chambers but Tatiana stopped her. They need to get away from the castle fast and there was no time for dwindling. They ran through corridor after corridor, navigating their way through the castle.

After rushing down some stairs they heard some voices in the main council chamber. They ran round going through another door that led into the back of the council chamber. Her father's chair stood in the middle but he wasn't sat in it. Instead a woman was sat in his place. She wore clothes of a gothic nature, all black. Her hair fell in waves around her shoulders.

A man was stood at her side. The big heavy oak doors at the other end opened. In walked two guards that Ailidh didn't recognise but then it clicked. They weren't wearing Eamont colours. Instead they were kitted out in chainmail, black armour and black capes.

"What news?" Morgana asked.

"We haven't been able to find her milady." A man stepped forward with a look of fear on his face almost choking on the words he just said.

"I WANT HER DEAD!" Morgana shouted raising her hand.

Ailidh, watching from the shadows, saw the man fly across the room and smack straight into a pillar. He fell to the floor unconscious a small pool of blood forming around his head. There was no way anyone would be able to do that unless they had magic. Ailidh gulped at the thought of this woman being so powerful.

"Search again. She must be here!" She ordered.

Ailidh wondered whether these people were talking about her. There was no sign of her father anywhere which made her worry even more. She looked on as the woman got to her feet beckoning to some people who Ailidh hadn't noticed were there. They dragged someone between them. His head was bowed not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. Ailidh peered round the pillar that was hiding her and Tatiana, a strip of light illuminated her face.

"Morgana, do you really think this is necessary?"

"You know it is Mordred. I've already told you what the book said or do you have trouble believing me?" Morgana asked her attention turning to Mordred.

"No I do not," Mordred said avoiding her gaze.

Morgana turned her attention to the man who was kneeling on the floor, his hand binded by rope behind his back. Ailidh studied the person trying to recognise them. Then she spotted the royal blue cloak, the one her father wore. The rose their head once Morgana had started to speak. Ailidh saw her father's face battered and bruised. His eyes were full of sadness but his face was emotionless.

"I shall ask you again. Where is your daughter?" Morgana raised her voice, wanting to sound intimidating.

"She…she's probably out of the castle by now somewhere in the woods." Ailidh's father spoke showing no fear towards her.

"You're lying!" Morgana snapped. "I did say this was your last chance, dear king."

Morgana raised her hand towards Ailidh's father. Suddenly his face began to go red, chocking on his own breath. Ailidh watched as her father's body convulsed on the ground struggling for air. She wanted to scream out and confront Morgana but Tatiana placed her hand over Ailidh's mouth. Ailidh was on the brink of tears seeing her father die all because of her. One question was bothering her. What did this woman, who called herself Morgana, want with her?


End file.
